Lessons
by Casey Toh
Summary: Legolas crosses into our world and meets a teen here. Lessons are learnt, feelings evaluated, and bonds formed. Status: Completed.
1. One: The Crossing

A/N: Shalane is an Asian, so I gave her a Chinese name as well. Don't be surprised by that. And well, like all my other fics, I'm not very sure why I'm writing this and how it's going, so please review and tell me. Thanks.

Lessons 

One: The Crossing

   The wood teemed with the quiet noise of life if he stood still to listen. Sunlight streamed in through the breaks of overlapping leaves; shafts of soft yellow that calmed his heart.

   Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood—in times of old named Greenwood the Great—moved silently but surely among the trees, a figure clad in the green and brown of Woodland Elves.

   It had been almost two years after the fall of the Dark Lord Sauron. Many of his kindred far sundered had left for the Blessed Lands after the War of the Ring, and his sire Thranduil was amongst those.

   He had stilled his yearning for the Sea to rule what remained of his people that wished not for the havens yet, but felt the Sea-calling ever in his heart.

   Wishing for some peace if not from the storm in his heart, then at least from his duties as a king, he had roamed Mirkwood ere the first rays of Anor had arisen.

   Now he stopped, sharp eyes of green looking around for water. He was thirsty, for he had emptied his water-skin long ago, and the day was surprisingly hot; the trees seemed to press in. He was in Southern Mirkwood. 

   Legolas liked Southern Mirkwood little, for it was where the seed of darkness had been fostered and grown, and the feeling of the Shadow still lay in the heart of the wood; it would take time for light to once again penetrate it fully.

   Yet it was there that Legolas knew none would think to look for him, and he was willing to venture there alone if he took his bow and arrows with him.

   The faint smell of water reached him, and he turned to the left, steps making no noise as he treaded lightly over the fallen foliage. The sight of a still, clear lake greeted him.

   He bent and cautiously scooped up a handful of the water, sipping some, closing his eyes to focus on the taste of the water. Satisfied that it was not harmful, he finished the small pool in his palm and reached for more.

   Legolas froze, fingers jerking back from the lake's surface, eyes narrowing in expectance of danger. "What devilry is this?"

   For in the lake was the image of a female in a place he did not recognize. Her back was to him, and she faced a window looking out into the night.

   He hesitated for a moment, unsure of what he should do, and touched the water lightly.

   Nothing happened for a moment, and then as if a force stronger than he grabbed hold of his hand, he fell into the lake.

***

   Shalane sighed and threw her backpack onto her bed carelessly, flopping down after it. Yet another day in school getting picked by those in her class.

   An Asian girl in a Western country, she found that she did not fit in. The fact that she was tomboyish did not help things any. She cursed the day her father received the offer to work overseas, then scolded herself. _What are you thinking about? Dad works so hard to support us, and all you do is grumble._

   Shalane rose and walked over to the window. She had came home late to avoid her parents asking her too many questions during dinnertime, for they knew that she felt alone. She loathed her parents' concern, and felt ashamed for it, for she did not like to worry them.

   She shook her head, turning her attention to the stars that twinkled outside. The fullness of the moon complemented the stars, and she felt herself calm down a little by them.

   A crash and a startled hiss came from behind her, and Shalane whirled around, unable to react for the moment, for she did not expect any danger in her own house; and gaped. A man lay facedown on the floor in front of her. The papers on her dresser were messed up. 

   She groaned, and glared at the still figure once she regained control of her mind back. She would need to rearrange her papers again. "Wait till you wake up. I'll kill you." Then, curiosity of a teen set in and she went to inspect her dresser. 

   The only way he could tumble in the direction he had was that if he had leapt out of her dresser, but there were no scratches nor cracks nor anything unusual, and she scratched her head, puzzled. How the man had entered her room was a total mystery to her.

   Getting back to him, she slipped her hands under him, and with a groan of effort, rolled him onto his back. He was much lighter than she had expected of a grown man, and better looking than men she had seen. At that, he moaned and stirred, opening his eyes, springing up deftly into defense. "Who are you?"

   Shalane placed her hands on her hips. "I should be the one asking you that. _You_ are the one in _my_ room, after all."

   The man glanced around, his silky blonde hair sliding a little to reveal pointed ears. Shalane stared at him in suspicion. She had got a total weirdo in her room! "What are you anyway? An Elf? What's up with those ears?"

   "Aye, I-am-an-Elf. And I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. Name yourself!"

   "Yi Ling, are you okay?" Shalane's mother called from the stairs outside her room.

   "Yeah, I'm okay!" She yelled back, praying for her mother not to come.

   She saw Legolas scan around frantically and gestured desperately to the bathroom. He disappeared into its darkness a few seconds before her mother entered. How he knew she was coming was not known to Shalane. She would have to ask him that later, if he was not caught.

   "What happened?" Cai Meiqi poked her head into Shalane's room, and saw the disordered messed-up state of her daughter's dresser. "Why are your papers all over the floor?"

   "I, uh, accidentally dropped them."

   The older woman sat down on the bed and sighed. She had thought that a change of environment would be good for her daughter. "Is it school again?"

   Shalane shook her head no, but the older Cai went into a speech about how she should try to make friends and go out more often and all.

   Throughout the 20 minutes, Shalane kept stealing glances at the seemingly devoid of life bathroom. When her mother finally finished, she had to practically chase her mother out of the room and lock the door.

   "Legolas?" She called softly.

   The man—Elf—whatever he was poked his head out of the bathroom, ascertaining that there was indeed no one there. When he was satisfied, he stepped out of hiding; seeing Shalane breathing heavily, he bowed his head in apology.

   "My apologies, lady, for I had no wish to put you in trouble."

   Shalane was startled at his politeness even after the way she had snapped at him. "It's all right," she finally said, waving his words away, and yawned. "It's getting late. You can take my bed."

   "Nay, I will rest on the ground."

   She shrugged. "Your wish. Boy are you lucky that I'm starting vacation the day after."


	2. Two: Starting Off The Wong Way

A/N: So…tell me how this part goes too? I'll be really grateful. ^^ And oh yeah, for those words with the accents on them, it's how Chinese words should be said, but it's kinda hard to explain it here. Those who are Chinese should know how to read _Hanyu Pinyin_, right? But I've also provided the English translation here. *Shrugs* No choice. Shalane and her family *are* Chinese.

Lessons 

Two: Starting Off The Wrong Way

   Legolas awoke before dawn broke, and rose from his position on the floor and crossed to the window. A gentle wind blew steadily in, and he was glad that Shalane's window faced the woods.

   The slight rustle of skin brushing against quilt made him turn his head to the figure sleeping in her bed, and Legolas smiled-winced as he recalled the brief argument they the night before.

   _"_You_ take the bed, Legolas," Shalane snapped. "I don't want you to catch a cold or something."_

_   "Elves do not fall ill, Lady," Legolas spoke sharply back._

_   "What kinda crap is that?" The teen grunted and threw her arms up in frustration. "I still dunno where you came from, but I still don't believe you're an Elf. Elves don't exist."_

_   "The Firstborn exist just as real as you Atani do." Legolas used the lowly name the Eldar had given to Men of his world in his spite._

_   "Elves are for kids," Shalane scoffed._

_   Legolas's voice became lower and harsher, for the Silvan folk were less wise but more dangerous than their kin of old. "Do not speak ill of the Elves."_

   Stubborn and ready to anger though she may be, Shalane sensed that she had crossed a line, and retreated in haste. "Fine! You take the floor!"

   Legolas shook his head, scolding himself for having behaved like a child and arguing with the girl, of whom he could see had yet to reach womanhood. _You behaved as an Elf-child yestereve, Legolas. Do not let it be so again._

   His sharp Elven eyes caught the slight shivering of Shalane's body, and he crossed the room to pull the quilt up for her.

   The teen mumbled something incoherent, and awoke at his slight touch, yelping and bolting upright at his closeness. "What are you trying to do?"

   Legolas cocked his head. Why did the girl behave as if he should not be near her? "I saw that you were cold, and pulled your cover up for you."

   Shalane breathed heavily, trying to rid herself of the fear that he would…do something to her. _Irrational fear_, she told herself. _If he wanted to…to do it, he would've raped me already._

   "D-don't come too close to me the next time," she stammered, then scowled at him. "Don't sneak up on me."

   The Elf snorted in disbelief. "Lady, if a gesture of help brings me your scorn, then I will not do it again if you wish it not so."

   "Good, don't!" Shalane threw the covers off and stormed into her bathroom to wash up, grumbling. "Third day of vacation and I feel like punching someone already. Namely Legolas."

***

   She had sneaked a sizable amount of toast, ham, eggs and coffee up to her room for Legolas and herself before her parents awoke, and they took breakfast together, for Shalane did not trust the man—Elf, or whatever he claimed to be.

   "So," she began by way of small talk, "tell me how you came to be here, again?"

   Legolas sighed, for he knew that she did not believe his words. "You would not believe my words if I spoke. Should I speak and face your scorn again?"

   Shalane scowled, for she knew that she had been less than friendly. "Well, who in her right mind would believe you?"

   "I should not speak then," Legolas declared.

   "Fine, then don't."

   The Elf shook his head in defeat, tasting the bread of crisp Shalane called toast, and found that it had a warm yet fresh taste to it. "Might you instruct me in the way of this…toast?"

   Shalane snickered. "From what you told me, there is no electricity where you come from. Toasters need electricity."

   Legolas narrowed his rich green eyes, curbing his anger. "Lady, you try my patience."

   "And you try mine," the teen snapped back. "You should know that toasters need electricity."

   "We do not have these in Middle Earth, by _Elbereth_!"

   "Crap, crap an—"

   "Yi Ling! Nĭ qĭ lái le ma?" Shalane's mother knocked on her door. (Shalane, are you up?)

   "Go! Hide!" The teen gestured frantically for Legolas to hide.

   The door opened and her mother poked her head in to see her daughter surrounded by plates of half-eaten toast and ham, and coffee. "Wŏ yĭ wéi wŏ tīng dào le shĕ me." (I thought I heard something.)

   "Méi yŏu ah. Zhī yŏu wŏ yì ge rén. Wŏ jīn tiān bĭ jiào zăo qĭ." (No, there's only me. I woke up earlier today.)

   "Okay," Cai Meiqi said, reverting back to English. "Go on and have fun."

   When her mother left and the door closed behind her, Shalane locked it and turned. Boy, Legolas sure was quick. "Legolas?" She whispered. 

   The figure of the self-claimed Elf pulled himself up from outside her window and vaulted in easily. "My apologies once again, Lady."

   "Nah, it's cool." She eyed him. "C'mon, I'll go dig up some of my Dad's clothes. We gotta get you outta these," she pointed to his garb of brown and green," and into proper clothes."

   Legolas frowned. He liked the idea not at all.


	3. Three: Adapting

A/N: I forgot my disclaimer in the first two chapters so here it is.

Disclaimer: Legolas and all related charaters belong to JRR Tolkien. No intentional copyright infringement is intended through their use. Shalane and her family are made up by me; please ask before using. Thanks.

Lessons 

Three: Adapting

   Legolas stood in front of a shiny thing Shalane called a mirror, clad in garbs she called a T-shirt and jeans. He cocked his head at the mirror, staring at himself. Only in lakes or still water had he ever caught his reflection before. *Those* were his mirrors.

   He shifted a little uncomfortably in his new clothes. The T-shirt was loose fitting and was cool enough, but the jeans were a little too tight and held not the softness of his leather leggings.

   He saw Shalane behind him, giggling, and frowned. "What might be so funny, Lady?"

   The teen could not hide a small. "You don't look like you belong in those clothes."

   "Aye, I do not," Legolas snapped. "Would I that I may return to Mirkwood, I'd—"

   "Oh, not those stuff about Mirkwood again!" Shalane groaned. "I told you there's no Mirkwood here or anywhere else!"

   "There is a Mirkwood, and it lies east of the Hithaeglir."

   "Shut up about that already!"

   Legolas glared at Shalane as she turned away, and said in anger, "I would change back into my leggings, Lady."

   "Fine!" Shalane threw the soft leggings to him, and the Elf caught them with ease. "But we're going to have to hide your ears, and we're going to get some clothes." She dug around in her closet and came up with those kind of woolen cap that pulled down over the ears. "Here ya go!"

   Legolas stared in horror at the retreating back of the girl.

***

   They walked into a building of immense space, and brilliant spots of light illuminated the space, though no rays of Anor shone in. The marble were dark, not of the whiteness he was used to in the Elven haven Imladris 

   Legolas froze, and Shalane had to drag him with her into a departmental store. The number of clothes there astounded the Elf. "W-what do they do with clothes this many?"

   Shalane glared at him as if he was acting stupid. "You're really nuts, or what?" She shook her head. "Man, if I didn't pity you and your nutty act-stupid-attempts, I would've called the cops already."

   Legolas gave her as strange a look as she had given him, but remained silent, so the teen shrugged and started choosing some clothes for him, and forcing him to try them on.

   Then when they brought the clothes to the cashier (Legolas had a confused look at that as well, though he was not pleased that he had been forced to buy those…strange garb) and she told them that the total to be paid was forty-seven dollars, Legolas had produced a few gleaming gold coins.

   The cashier's eyes had grown wide and Shalane hurriedly grabbed the coins from Legolas's hand, stuffed them into her pocket, and took out her wallet, paying with her own money.

   If looks could kill, Shalane would have been a murderer already.

***

   "Oh gosh, I'm so darn humiliated!" Shalane groaned and covered her eyes. "What were you thinking of?" She dug out those coins from her pocket. "You think these are real gold?"

   Legolas sent her his usual dark glower. "Yea, those are real gold, given to me by Gimli, a Dwarf of the Company."

   "Great. Now you drag Dwarves into this." She returned the coins to Legolas, thinking them not of worth. "Now I'm broke."

   As they strolled down the lane to Shalane's house, snickers came from behind them, of which it seemed that Legolas had been long aware of, for he seemed not startled to confront their trailers.

   "Well, well," a boy sneered. "The little twit has a new friend."

   Shalane sighed, and Legolas caught a small tiredness in it, and he had a feeling that this had been happening for some time already.

   "Leave me alone, Billy."

   The boy named Billy sneered and addressed his companions. "Miss Asian here wants us to leave her alone!" He laughed, and then snatched the shopping bag from Shalane, despite her protests.

   Legolas was lightning quick. No one saw him move, but one second Billy was holding the bag, and the next, Legolas held it and Billy was hissing in pain and cradling his wrist.

   "Do you not have manners?" Legolas spoke angrily. "You do not take things not of your own."

   "Hey, who the heck are you?" Another boy demanded.

   "Lego—"

   "Scram, Roy!" Shalane snapped. "Lay off him!"

   "Why, you little—" Roy moved forward to grab Shalane, but Legolas blocked his way.

   "Harm Shalane, and you will learn lessons not easily forgotten." Legolas now had a dangerous look to him, as were the wont of anger incurred of the Silvan Elves. "Do not try me."

   There was silence for a moment before Shalane dragged Legolas away. The boys didn't follow them, and she breathed more easily.

   "Whoa," she said when they were back in her room. "I never could've stopped them like that."

   By then, Legolas had calmed down. His face was soft as he asked, "Why do you let them treat you this way? Does your land not have laws?"

   "The law doesn't care about minor things like this," Shalane answered. "But thanks."

   "My pleasure, Lady."

   Shalane smiled.


	4. Four: A Second Confrontation And An Art ...

A/N: Um…I'm not *that* good in Chinese so please, those who are well-versed in this language, don't kill me. And yeah, I know the ending of this chapter isn't that good, but I had no idea how else to end it. As always, please R/R. Thanks. **Lessons**

Chapter four: A Second Confrontation And An Art Imparted

   It was a bright day and Shalane was strolling home from the library carrying some books on survival in the wilderness. After about nine days, she had concluded that she could trust Legolas a little, albeit she still thought that he was delusional. He had also learnt to listen for her parents and to hide himself, and hide well he did, so she felt that it was all right leaving him alone for a short while.

   _Well, he **was** quite a nice guy, and not bad looking either. _

   Shalane braked to a stop abruptly, causing several people behind her to swerve and mutter curses under their breaths about inconsiderate teens who thought they owned the pavement; she paid no heed to them.

   _Where did **those** thoughts come from?_ She wondered.

   After a brief moment of pondering where answers eluded her, she started up her steps again, and knocked right into someone in her path. "Oh! I'm sorry for – Billy." She spat the name out.

   Billy grabbed her wrist tightly. "So where did your bodyguard go to? It isn't safe to leave you defenseless against the big, bad world."

   "And against people like you!"

   "And here you go insulting us again." Another boy named Ivan shook his head in mock hurt. "Not good, you know?"

   Snickering, they closed in around her.

***

   Legolas ran lightly across the space between the woods and Shalane's house, feeling light of heart as he brought life back to the trees. Healthy though they were, they had not the truly clean air and soil of Arda Unmarred.

   He sprang up and caught the edge of the roof, pulling himself up and treading carefully on the tiles, entering Shalane's room to find her already back, and a mess all around her.

   He understood not what those things were, but his eyes caught on the mess of her black hair and several bruises that stood out against her tanned skin. Lesser eyes could not have spotted them.

   "What happened?" He asked softly.

   Shalane shook her head but did not look at him, focusing instead on her wounds. Legolas crouched down before her, and his mind remembered the males from yestereve.

   "Was it those boys?"

   The teen heaved a sigh, and nodded.

   Legolas's eyes narrow in anger. Did their laws here not give thought to the defenseless? What kind of king ruled this land? "I will speak with those boys if your ruler gives no thoughts of concern for his people."

   Shalane turned confused dark eyes upon him. "Ruler?"

   "Do none such as a king or a steward rule?"

   "Well…there **is** the president, and the mayors and such. But monarchy went out long ago here."

   The Elf did not understand what those were, yet there were of unimportance. "Yet I will speak with those boys."

   "Don't. You'd get into trouble."

   "Nay. Elves are not easily seen."

   "I said no, Legolas!" Shalane stopped. "It's enough that those idiots keep troubling me. You'll get the cops on you! So just don't do anything and shut up, all right?"

   Legolas gazed at Shalane, and smiled suddenly. "I know of a way that could help, Lady."

***

  Shalane treaded nervously into the wood behind her house, focusing her attention on not tripping over tree roots, of which Legolas seemed to have no fear of, so lightly he stepped; he almost seemed to be gliding on the long grass than walking on it.

   A few times she had stumbled and reached out to find support, and always she had found his hand gripping hers in offer of aid. In this way, they made their way to a clearing Legolas had found in his solitary visits; it was quiet, and veiled from prying eyes from without.

   Shalane panted slightly. She didn't know that the air inside the woods was hotter than air outside. "Why did you drag me here for?" She sat heavily down on a fallen log.

   Legolas gazed at her for a moment, then declared, "I will teach you the Elven way of fighting."

   The teen blinked at the Elf. "Huh? Say that again?"

   "I will teach you the Elven way of fighting, so that you may defend yourself at need." Legolas tugged on her hand. "Come. We begin now."

   Shalane was too startled to protest.

***

   She entered the house from the back door; Legolas climbed in, as usual. Her parents were already back, preparing dinner, and the tantalizing smell of food tickled her nose.

   "Oooh, I'm so hungry I could eat a cow!" Shalane exclaimed.

   Her parents laughed, and her father asked in their native tongue, "Nĭ jīn tīan zhĕn yàng?" (How was your day?)

   "Hái bú cùo," Shalane answered. (Not too bad). Her parents had insisted that they still speak Chinese at times so that their culture would not be lost.

   "Qù xĭ gè zăo le cái lái chī," her mother told her. (Go and take a shower first before you eat.)

   "Okay." She trudged up the stairs into the own room, where Legolas stood at the window, gazing at the setting sun.

   "Hey," she said softly, unwillingly to break the silence for some reason. "You want to shower first, or should I?"

   Legolas turned slightly to answer, and Shalane almost gasped at the sheer beauty of him before her—his golden hair now danced with the red of the sun. It was as if Legolas had transformed into some mythical race of beauty.

   "Shalane?" Legolas frowned at the way she was staring at him.

   The teen seemed to snap out of a trance then, and shook her head. The sun had set, and Legolas was just Legolas again. "Huh? Oh, I was just asking if you wanted to shower first."

   Legolas smiled softly. "Nay. I will do that later."

   "Okay. If you're hungry before I sneak some food up for you, there are snacks in my bag."

   He gave a slight tilt of his head that was a little bow. "My thanks."

   And she parted from him to head for a shower.


	5. Five: Moments Of Introspection

A/N: I'm going to end this story about 3 to 4 chapters later. As you know, the fic is titled, "Lessons", so please tell me in the reviews what lessons you think Legolas and Shalane have learnt so that I know I have gotten my point across. I'll post the last chapter detailing what *I* think they have learnt. Thanks.

Lessons 

Five: Moments Of Introspection 

   It was night, and he saw the stars of the sky from the young Shalane's window. How strange it was that Elbereth's stars should shine here as well! A different place he was in, yet some things changed not, and he was glad for that.

   How many moons had it been since he had came here? Almost 72 moons. _Ai_! How this place feels stranger than Mirkwood, but more relaxed, free from kingly duties he had been.

   He saw her sleep, and could not hide a smile at the peace on her young face, for she had calmness rarely, and in her moments of waking, she would speak sharply to him, though he knew not what he had spoken that were of offence.

   Now, he heard her breathing quickened, and Shalane tossed her head slightly. He frowned. It would seem that she would be having a nightmare, yet what could he do? He knew not the dreams of Mortals, and rarely had dreams.

   Legolas hesitated, then crossed the room to Shalane's bed, and sat down beside her, closing his eyes to feel the song he sang of Varda, the Elbereth Gilthoniel.

   His voice was soft and clear, and its power reached into the dark dreams of Shalane's, and soothed them. She stopped whimpering then, and relaxed back into peaceful sleep.

   The Elf gazed at the young face before him, and a sudden, unbidden thought came to him that Shalane was beautiful.

   Legolas caught himself, and he felt his ears grow hot, though none knew the thought that had passed his mind except himself._ Of what thought is this, Legolas Greenleaf, that you may have called the young one _beautiful_? She is young, do not do foolish things!_

   With that, he rose to move away, but lingered just long enough to briefly caress Shalane's face and to whisper, "May no dreams trouble your rest again, _mellon nîn._"

   Yet a voice of wisdom in his heart whispered with the gentleness of wind on leaves that the last two words were spoken with more depth than he had cared to reveal.

***

   She stood to one side and watched as Legolas shot arrow after arrow with uncanny accuracy; all 20 shafts were embedded perfectly in the yellow bull's eye.

   Shalane shuddered a little, recalling the first time Legolas had encountered Billy and his gang, and how the former had retrieved her bag. _Boy, it would be a major mistake pissing Legolas off._

   Yet there was a certain wisdom and gentleness to him as well, as if he had lived thousands of years and experienced life much more than she had, though he looked not much older than she was. His green eyes were clear, but the held a hint of…tiredness?

   Those things she thought of him only seemed to make him more beautiful as she gazed at him. His blonde hair looked as if it was of gold silk, and though a woolen cap was pulled low over his ears, his face was young and relaxed.

   Legolas felt her eyes on him, and turned to face her, smiling. "Would you care to attempt it, lady?"

   Shalane shook her head. "Nah, I don't think I can handle that thing."

   "I will instruct you in it." He held the heavy bow out.

   She glared at him and took the bow, knowing that arguing with him when he wanted to teach her something was useless—she had already tried and failed the first time he had taught her what he called the 'Elven' way of fighting, but she was grateful to him for his insistence.

   Now, as she bent under the weight of the bow, she glowered at the thing and growled. Legolas supported it with her, and stood behind her as she fumbled in an attempt to nock an arrow.

   The teen almost gasped as his chest brushed her back, and she stammered, "Erm…Legolas…you think you could…er…step back?"

   He cocked his head in puzzlement, but did as she asked. "Of course, m'lady."

   Shalane drew the string back, and her arms trembled under the stress she placed on them, and as she released the arrow, it went wild, and she reddened.

   Legolas chuckled, and reached around her to guide her hands in stringing another arrow. His left arm held the bow steady, brushing against hers, and she shivered at his touch, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

   The string twanged, and the arrow sped to hit its target as another thought struck her mind: what feeling was this?


	6. Six: A Stroll Under Moonlight And Starli...

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Duh! *at myself* And oh yeah, Shalane didn't think that kissing Legolas was right as she's the more conservative sort. She's Chinese, remember? g

Lessons 

Six: A Stroll Under Moonlight And Starlight

   Night settled like a soft blanket all around, broken only by the light of the full moon.

   Shalane tossed in bed, unable to get to sleep with Legolas so near to her, though she usually had no trouble sleeping even in his presence. In frustration, she threw her blanket off and sat up.

   "Could you not sleep?" Legolas's voice drifted over from a shadowy corner of her room.

   "No. What 'bout you?"

   "Elves need but two hours of meditation-sleep, m'lady," Legolas answered. There was a moment of silence, then, "Would you honor me with a walk in the woods, lady?"

   "Sure." Shalane shrugged. "Why not?" She rose and joined him as he crossed to the window. 

   Legolas vaulted out onto the narrow ledge outside with surety, and held a hand out to Shalane, who accepted it. Together, they scaled down the roof and made it to the ground safely. Weirdly, Shalane didn't feel any fear as Legolas assisted her, even though she had slight acrophobia.

   The moonlight seemed to pave a way especially for them, and even in the dark, Legolas's steps were sure as he led the girl.

   "So, uh, why couldn't you sleep?" Shalane asked as she stepped over a barely visible root Legolas had pointed out to her.

   "My reasons are my own," Legolas said, though not rudely.

   "Okay."

   They reached the small clearing, and took their usual spots. There was silence for a long while before either of the spoke.

   "So how are you, uh, coping here?" Shalane stumbled over her words. "I mean, since you came not from here and all."

   Legolas eyed her, raising a brow. "You do believe my words now?"

   Caught by her own words, the teen stammered, "I—I mean, you were the one who told me that after all!" She scowled, not liking the embarrassment she felt. Why the heck was she acting so strange around Legolas anyway? Lucky for her she did not notice how his hair now gleamed a soft silver-gold, and how his face was so fair and beautiful, and—

   "Stop those thoughts!" She hissed to herself, surprised that she could even have them. 

   Her scolding of herself was low enough so that no man could have heard her, but Legolas was no man.

   "What thoughts did come to you?"

   Shalane's head snapped up to glare at him. "That's not your business, Legolas."

   "Yet those thoughts seem to trouble," he said softly. "Is that not so?"

   "You're darn nosey, aren't you?"

   "Yea, for I care, Shalane."

   She stared at him, and he at her, and it seemed that he did not expect himself to say those words, and to admit his feelings.

   "Y-you—"

   Legolas sighed, realizing that he could not take back the truth. He crossed the clearing to where Shalane sat, and drew her up.

   "I care for you, Shalane," he repeated, and his lips descended gently upon hers.

   Shalane accepted the kiss from Legolas for a short moment, then pushed him away frantically. "This isn't right!" She gasped.

   And she fled from him.


	7. Seven: Mid-Summer's Eve

A/N: Sorry this part took so long. Typing fics out isn't really fun when college intrudes into life. And when I said "moons" in the previous chapter, I meant days. My apologies. 

Lessons 

Seven: Mid-Summer's Eve

   Legolas awoke ere dawn broke, and at once, he felt something different in the air and in the tree he had rested in. Ever since that time a couple of weeks ago when Shalane had rejected him, he had taken to the woods and only entered her room for meals.

   He frowned as he tried to identify what was wrong, and then realized—Mid-Summer's eve. He had been in this particular world for almost two months. Yet, that alone should not have gnawed at him like that. 

   _The mirror_, something told him. _Go to the mirror._

   Well over 3000 years of living on instinct had taught him to trust it, and he leapt lightly down from the tree and ran over the grass, climbing up the roof and making slight noises as he entered Shalane's room to let her know of his presence.

   Being a light sleeper, Shalane awoke and sat up. "What's wrong?"

   "I do not know," Legolas admitted, "but I should be grateful for the use of your mirror."

   "Go ahead." The girl cocked a quizzical head at him.

   Legolas nodded his thanks and stood before the dresser mirror. Nothing happened at first, then as if a mist parted, the surface of the mirror shimmered to show water, and green trees beyond.

   Shalane came to stand beside Legolas, and her eyes widened in shock as she saw not their reflections, but water and trees, She reached out hesitantly, and touched the mirror.

   There was a slight tension as if a soft invisible membrane existed, and she felt the coolness of water at the tips of her fingers; she snatched her hand back in alarm, droplets of water dripping onto the floor.

   Legolas looked at her. "Do you believe me now, lady?"

   "I—I—" Shalane shook her head vehemently, as if to clear it. "I—I'm sorry for doubting you."

   "There is no harm done." Legolas stood staring at the image in the mirror, but made no move to leave.

   "You're…not going back?" The teen ventured.

   "I come not of this earth, yet…" He left his sentence unfinished, and took a step towards her, "I am held here."

   Shalane allowed herself to be taken into his arms and receive his lips on hers.

   _She ran from the woods, disbelieving that one so fair could like her; for long years, few had cared for her but her parents and a few teachers in school, and now someone she had known for only a short time said he cared._

_   But her heart had told her that Legolas was not lying, and his words and feelings were sincere. Yet, she had remained afraid, and shunned his presence._

_   Long did she gaze out from her window to the woods ever since her reaction to his revelations, hoping to catch a glance of him, but not wanting to talk._

_   She loved him, but was afraid, and her fears held her back._

   "Do you really have to leave?" She asked when Legolas drew away.

   "Aye," he said, and his eyes held sorrow. "Pardon me for kissing you against your wishes."

   "No, Legolas," Shalane said softly. "Don't apologize." And she grabbed him down for another kiss.

   The Elf, who had lived many years more, felt the emotions Shalane could not speak, and he knew that she loved him in return but was afraid. And at that moment, souls met and bonded.

   "I leave my bow here with you, _hiril nîn_," he said. "Do not weep," he thumbed her tears away, "for friendship and love shall pierce different realms."

   "I dunno about that, Legolas." She shook her head. "It feels so painful."

   "Aye, for love and pain comes oft together." He reached behind his neck and unclasped a necklace. A pendent delicately carved in the shape of a leaf, with the greenest emerald set in its center, hung on it. "Take this as well, and do not grieve, for you shall be ever in my heart."

   Shalane nodded and reached around Legolas to her table, picking up the picture frame containing a photograph of her. "Here, you take this. Just don't let it touch water, or it'd fade."

   "My thanks, _meleth nîn_, yet even if it fades, my memory of you shall not." Legolas caressed her face briefly, then pulled away and walked over to the mirror, reaching out. He turned partly back to the girl when his fingers were a few inches away from the mirror. "In dreams, _meleth nîn._"

   The sun's first rays shot into Shalane's room and hit the mirror, just as the moon rose on the other side, so that sunlight and moonlight met, and consumed Legolas in their brilliance.

***

   Legolas felt his senses slowly return to him, and he blinked in the rays of _Ithil_. He turned in haste to the waters of the lake, but already the image of Shalane was starting to fade.

   Ere he could do aught else, water became water again, shimmering in the moonlight, and Legolas sighed, raising his face to Varda's stars and singing a song of lament in his fair voice.

   "Legolas!" A voice interrupted him.

   "Arauial." Legolas acknowledged the lone Elf, then saw more with her, and frowned. "Why do you lead so many of our people out in the night?"

   "You disappeared for many months and we thought danger had befallen you, for you sent no word," another Elf named Arsulë said.

   "We had just started to search Southern Mirkwood and heard your voice. Whiter did you go and what strange garb is this?"

   "Nay," Legolas said, "ask me not, for I will speak naught of it. Come, let us return." He started to walk in silence, hand gripping the picture frame tightly.


	8. Eight: In Dreams

A/N: I'm not sure why I wrote the ending this way, and I may get flamed saying that no Elf can escape the Doom if Ilúvatar, but hey, this is just a fic. And the time in M.E passes differently from that of Shalane's world, that is, the years pass faster in M.E.

Lessons 

Eight: In Dreams

   All the Firstborn felt the call of Eru Ilúvatar, that the Doom was near, and that Arda's end was soon. Many were dismayed, and cried in plea to the Lord of the Valar for aid, but Manwë Súlimo was of the offspring of the One as well, and could do naught.

   Legolas cared little of that. Almost three ages had passed since his birth, and he was weary. Yet, a bond that he had gave him the strength to continue, at least until she who he had bonded with grew weary as well.

   He could feel it in his soul, and though other Elves of his age came together in support and friendship, he drew away and traveled alone to Southern Mirkwood; long had it been since he had gone there.

   Now, he returned, and sought for the lake of his intent, and he found it with ease.

   The water showed naught but his reflection as he stood before it. In the remote distance, his sharp ears caught the mighty roaring of wind, and he knew that Doom neared.

   He held a picture frame in his hand, and in his heart, he called out, "_Meleth nîn_." (My love)

***

   An old lady rested on a bench in the park, a single person, inconspicuous amongst other park users. Still, she looked hale and healthy, and sat with a straight back.

   Around her neck was clasped a necklace with a leaf pendent, and in her hand, she held a bow, delicately engraved and carefully carved with the designs of leaves and twines.

  The lake before her was calm. As she gazed at it, she felt her age finally catch up with her.

   "_Meleth nîn_," a soft voice whispered, from her heart or from beyond the lake, she didn't know.

   She smiled, leaned back against the bench, placed the bow gently on her lap, and closed her eyes. She could hear the roaring of distant winds as if a hurricane approached.

   The green jewel on the leaf pendent flared briefly, and died.

***

   The winds and darkness reached him, and what he knew next was nothing but a presence familiar to him from long years past, touching his face. 

   "Legolas." The spoken name was a caress.

   "Shalane, _meleth nîn_." He took her hand.

   And together, they dispersed, beyond Arda, beyond the Valar, and mayhap even beyond Eru Ilúvatar himself.

~finis~


End file.
